


Proper Protocol

by raendown



Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 Drabbles [127]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21537607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raendown/pseuds/raendown
Summary: Gaara seeks advice from his sister concerning a rather unique situation.
Relationships: Gaara/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 Drabbles [127]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533161
Comments: 23
Kudos: 299





	Proper Protocol

“I have a hypothetical question for you.” Gaara managed not to wince when Temari looked up at him with a very blank expression but it was a close call.

“That’s unusual for you. Do you even remember what hypothetical questions are?” She asked.

“Yes. Hypothetical, meaning: supposed but not necessarily true.”

He experienced the strangest urge to begin sweating profusely as she continued to stare at him and it took a while for Gaara to realize that she was simply waiting for the question he wanted to ask. Never in his life had he felt this awkward. And that was saying something.

“Go on then,” his sister urged him finally. “What did you need?”

“Does there exist a protocol for a situation in which the Kazekage of the Sand impregnates the Hokage of the Leaf?” Gaara waited but it began to feel as though he’d been standing there forever with utterly no response from Temari, not so much as a single twitch. Finally he recalled something that Kankuro had once tried to teach him and added, “I’m asking for a friend.”

Finally Temari responded. Her left eye began to twitch violently.

“You want to know. If there is a protocol. For getting the leader of another village pregnant.” He wasn’t sure how but she managed to make her recap sound like three separate sentences.

“That is correct.”

“And you’re asking for a friend?”

“I…yes.”

He stared at him just a little bit harder, eyes narrowing slowly, and he began to wonder what might have given him away. Kankuro had told him that if he pretended the question was not for himself then it would get him out of all sorts of trouble but Temari didn’t seem to believe him.

“Gaara, you are the only living Kazekage.”

“Oh. Yes, that is a good point.” He frowned, unhappy that he hadn’t thought of that.

There wasn’t much time to contemplate his own selective memory, however, as Temari finally stood and pinned him in place with what both of her brothers had long ago dubbed her Big Sister Stare. Being one of the rare people who could scare the Kazekage, that was one expression of hers that never failed to make him straighten his spine as he did now.

Pinching the bridge of her nose, Temari asked him, “The letter you got this morning was from Naruto, wasn’t it?”

“Yes,” he replied with a bit of a dreamy quality seeping in to his voice.

“And you knotted him the last time you visited Konoha, didn’t you?” Temari continued.

“That feels like a very personal thing to as- yes. Yes I did.”

Her glare lessened only slightly when he answered correctly, clearly unimpressed. “Gaara. Did Naruto write to tell you that he was pregnant?”

All sense of self-preservation flew out the window as the reality of the situation finally crashed down upon him and his mind floated away on to cloud nine. Gaara slipped directly back in to dreamy territory, imagining how his mate would look all swollen with his child, trying to picture whose hair the little pup would have. Not even when Temari began to snap her fingers in front of his face did he come back down to earth.

They were having a baby. His love for Naruto would be visible to the whole world in the form of a tiny life that they had created together. Temari could glare as much as she liked, this was happy news in his books.


End file.
